Forever and Always
by Drarry2
Summary: Songfic Forever and Always by parachute. One day Draco is late and Harry has no idea where he is and is getting worried when he gets a call from Narcissa. "I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always." Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Authors Note: New story! Yay! I'm still rather new at this so please be nice! It's a Song-fic! Inspired by the song Forever and Always by parachute. HP/DM

* * *

Harry signed.

He was late, again!

He had been waiting for him for two hours, Draco hasn't even fire called telling him he would be late!

Harry looks out the window and sits back down on the chair by the kitchen table and waits.

Harry already called all the places Draco could possibly be, but no one has seen him.

Suddenly the fireplace roars to life and Narcissa's panicked face appears. She is crying mumbling about Draco and that something had happened and how he needed to get to St. Mungo's now.

His mind flashes to December and he thinks of when Draco asked him.

Start of Flashback

_Draco and Harry had just gotten back from Diagon Ally when Draco asked Harry to go make some hot coco for the both of them and that he would meet him in the living room._

_Harry looked at him weirdly but obliged anyway. He headed for the kitchen and got the kettle on and prepared the mugs and the coco powder. When the kettle let out a ear piercing shrill he toke the kettle off and pored the water in the mug, then added the powder a spoon full of fire-whiskey to warm them up a bit._

_He picked up the two mugs and made his way to the living room where Draco was waiting. Harry walked into a beautiful sight of his love's luminescent form, glowing from the light of the Christmas tree near him. Harry set the mugs down on the coffee table and plopped onto the couch snuggling up close to his love._

_Draco pulled the smaller man closer to his form then slowly let go and stood up and picked up a hot coco and gave it to Harry then got on one knee and he said in a soft loving voice,_

_"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always."_

_Harry was shocked, he dropped the coco onto the cream colored carpet and flung him self into Draco's arms as he kissed the man all over his face ending on the lips saying a sweet yes._

End of flashback

Harry jumped up from the couch and ran for his wand that was on the mantle above the fireplace and apparates to the St. Mungo's lobby.

He walks right up to the front desk asking for Draco Malfoy's room. The nurse sitting there looks up and yells for Rose.

Another nurse comes running up.

"Take him to room 893" the first nurse says then looks back down at the computer and continues typing.

"Come, follow me." She grabs my hand and pulls me down what seems like a million hallways. She pulls me farther into the maze that is never ending.

She starts taking about what happened but Harry barley hears her words… intern … accident … potion … critical …

He tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room; he sits by his bedside and holds his hand too tight.

They start taking about the kids they plan to have and the good life, with the house on the hillside by Hogwarts looking out into the lake. They would stay there he knew they would. They would stay there forever, forever and always. No matter what happened, the good, the bad, the ugly, no they had been through enough. They would grow old together, and they would always remember weather rich or poor or for better, they would still love each other forever and always. He knew it, they hadn't been through hell not to.

Then Harry gets an idea and he calls in the nurses and picks up his wand and transfigures the objects around him, and he brought up the chaplain. Draco says a couple verses and borrows some rings from the couple next door. The friends and family that surrounds them are laughing as the tears fall on the floor. Harry looks into his eyes with a smile on his face, tears falling in a never-ending cycle, and he says,

"I want you forever, forever and always, trough the good and bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other forever and always, forever and always. Forever and always."

He finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low, as he says, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."

The beeps stopped and turned into a long, continues, haunting, beep.

Harry was numb, he couldn't feel Hermione's body wrap around him, he sobbed as tears blinded his view of Draco's body. His body shakes as he sobs and screams clinging onto the warmth around him.

Harry feels another presence behind him, arms wrap around him and the voice of his best friend whispers in his ear.

"Let's get you home buddy."

I struggle in his arms, desperately trying to get to Draco, Ron lets me go. I stumble over to my love's still warm corpse; I kiss his face, once, twice, over and over, mumbling my love for him. I look at his face once more kiss him one last time on the lips and I let Ron pull me away from him.

I see Narcissa trying to control her tears as she looks at her only child.

I break.

I'm reduced to a pile of lament mess in Ron's arms.

"Take me home." I manage to get out between sobs and gasps. Ron does, he takes me to his home. He puts me on the bed in the guest bedroom and gets on it him self and pulls me into a hug, holding me as I cry myself into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ron and Harry have no romantic feelings for each other, they are brothers in everything but blood and Ron was there to comfort his friend in his time of need. Ron and Hermione are married and have Rose already. Harry and everyone else in his year are about 21 years old and follows the books mostly butt the epilogue. Might have a sequel… probably a crossover with the avengers but idk so yeah hope you liked it because it brought me pain to right this and I cried while writing it… yeah… bye!


End file.
